Short works or ideas that I don't know what fandom to put in
by XxScarletxRosexX
Summary: This is a short story dump in my attempt to get back into writing. THIS IS FOR ANY FANDOM I'VE WROTE IN THE PAST FOR: Jelsa TT SE ML. For now, they're just random ideas going through my head, and may make its debut in my previous works (because I still intend to finish them). They are not related to each other whatsoever (or might in the future), but we'll see.
1. I Don't Know (Jelsa)

**Title:** I Don't Know  
 **Fandom:** Jelsa  
 **Story:** A Guide For Falling in Love

* * *

"What if this happened what would you do?"

If there's anything I learned after 20-almost-21 years of existing, it's that at the heat of the moment I wouldn't know what to do.

The first thing I used to say was to take action or the lead in an emergency situation; kiss him back if he kissed me; to comfort those in pain. Despite my answers, despite that I knew I would do these things, when they did happen it rarely came true.

Because at the heat of the moment, fear had chained me down from moving; adrenaline had sent my hand across his cheek; and I avoided them because I didn't know what to say.

Sometimes I wonder if I really knew myself or if it was a façade. But I know that they're just both sides of a coin. Because at the heat of the moment, I don't know who I'll be.

"I don't know."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hey guys, it's been a while! I decided to make this because I've been MIA for too long, and I'm trying to re-ignite my passion to write. Don't get your hopes up, I'm still hella busy... but we'll see... TnT**

 **I'm thinking about making this part of one of the future chapters of A Guide For Falling in Love (JELSA)**

 **I hope you guys have been doing well. I miss you all, and I miss writing fanfics but I may be pretty inconsistent still. Getting back into writing is still aslfkjs;lfajs;dflkdf for me... I thought of this at 12 am while I was taking a shower lololol**

 **Anyways, let me know what you think?**

 **Miss you guys3**


	2. Count Down (ML)

**Title:** Count Down  
 **Fandom:** Miraculous Ladybug  
 **Story:** 1-shot (maybe?)

* * *

 _People say those who belong in your life will come back no matter how much time has passed by. They will come back._

A glimpse of a man's lean back and blond hair is seen as he slams the door behind himself.

Nearby, an ebony table with a burgundy frame shudders from his stormy departure. A picture of a young woman with dark hair and a blonde male are cuddling together laughing and smiling, enjoying each other's presence. Her eyes are closed as she falls against his shoulder, mouth ajar revealing her pearly teeth. The man's emerald eyes are glowing, sparkling as his eyes are looking at her while mirroring the same grin.

A shadow casts over the frame, a woman's silhouette before the frame is lifted up. A woman with raven hair and a burgundy silk robe cradles the frame for several seconds then lays the frame face down.

 _But no matter how much time passes by, when you give him that freedom, he will come back. If he loves you and is meant to be, he will come back. But who is to know how long he will stay?_

At the height of her youth, at the tender age of 26, her hard work had finally paid off. Marinette had finally accomplished her dream to become a world renowned fashion designer. She has everything she has always wanted, and it was everything she had expected. But as amazing and exciting it was at the beginning, the hype had begun to die down.

The raven haired woman woman ambles back to the dining area. She is light on her feet despite her hunching posture from burdening back to back stress and unfortunate news from the piling orders at her work to the sudden passing of one of her colleagues. And then the sudden reappearance and disappearance of a ghostly lover.

The hallways leads straight into the dining area. To the left is the kitchen with a black counter to divide the cubicle from the dining and lounge area. Marinette pulls a red velvet cushioned seat at the head of the table, back against the door, and stares at the flaxen bubbles in her half empty wine glass and back to her guest's three fourth's full glass. A bottle of Perrier Jouet Champagne Grand Brut is just beyond her glass, abandoned and hissing in the silence. Beyond that, flaxen spot prints lead to an untouched cork sitting just beyond her guests glass.

The raven haired woman sighs and props an elbow to the table and softly connects her forehead to her cradling fingers. When she looks up again, she reaches for the champagne and pours to the brim.

 _It had always been like this for as long as I can remember…_

A fair, slender hand wraps around the glass, like a snake held on to dear life, and brings it to her lips. She drinks the entire glass in one go.

 _He would reappear and disappear as he pleases like a wanderlust time traveler passing through time. He had all the money in the world to spend it on luxurious leisure, but his decisions were unexpected. Completely 180 to the expectation of a successful and hard working individual._

Her face scrunches from the bitter after taste but pours herself another glass filled to the brim.

When she raises it again, she pauses to toast with the invisible guest and drinks it in one go. Marinette continues to pour herself drink after drink until her vision is clouded. She attempts to pour herself another drink to the brim, but realizes that she is missing the wine glass and pouring over the glass table. She reaches for the champagne and drinks straight from it instead.

Despite the bitter and soapy aftertaste, she forces herself to finish the bottle and stumbles towards the lounging area. Her feet are clumsy and stumbling like a disharmonic dance to the grey plush couch. She collapses on top of it and sweeps a birdnest of raven hair from her face and stares contemplating at the ceiling. A vignette begins to form around her peripheral vision, heavy lids are guiding her sight to the door before losing consciousness.

"Why?"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **This is actually my first script for script writing class. It was inspired by Saturnxk's "Paper Clips." It's a jelsa fanfic and it is superb! If you guys are a jelsa shipper (or if you aren't) you guys still should give it a read. It's beautifully written! And thus have inspired this story.**


End file.
